Analog-to-digital converters (ADC) are well known in the art and are commonly used to convert an analog signal into a digital representation by periodically sampling the analog signal to form a sequence of digital values. A simple ADC generally provides a low resolution digital representation for each sample, such as an eight bit value, for example. More complex ADCs provide higher accuracy values, such as a sixteen bit value. ADCs may be included in a single apparatus with a microprocessor configured to control the ADC by software executed on it.
The need for ADCs is rapidly increasing in modern electronic applications, especially in motor control devices. The number of available ADCs may be lower than the number desired.
Also the available ADCs may be desirably managed on the basis of a priority request. The ADC converter may comprise a sequencer arbiter to manage the priority of conversion requests.